Moments of Time
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: M'gann and J'onn enjoy the similarities between Earth and Mars board games while everyone else just watches, confused. For the Roll a Die or Pick a Pair FanFiction Challenge.


**Title:** Moments of Time

**Character(s): **Megan (M'gann) Morse/Miss Martian, John (J'onn) Jones/Martian Manhunter, Dick Grayson/Robin, Wally West/Kid Flash**  
**

**Summary: **M'gann and J'onn enjoy the similarities between Earth and Mars board games while everyone else just watches confused. For the Roll a Die or Pick a Pair FanFiction Challenge. **  
**

**Words: **947

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice._

_For the Roll a Die or Pick a Pair fanfiction challenge. I've had this image of these two playing chess together for some time, because they seem like the family who would play chess. And, just so you know, I'm basing this off of my own family, :). This is also fulfilling another prompt of mine, 'Pause'.  
_

_

* * *

_Moments of Time

"I remember the first time that I taught you Panchigonya," M'gann's uncle fondly said, moving his pawn forward, capturing her rook.

M'gann smiled brilliantly, before violently taking the pawn with her bishop. She'd never cared much for rooks. "Oh yes. That was a pleasant evening, if I'm remembering it correctly."

J'onn chuckled. "You beat me handedly and I couldn't show my face for a week. Check."

M'gann pursed her lips and thought for a moment before moving her queen. "Checkmate, uncle." The older Martian groaned and M'gann stood up, stretching. "Would you like some water? Or some wine? I've been told that it has a very pleasant taste and one of the older members brought some for dinner. Today's apparently an important day and they're having a banquet here for it."

J'onn was setting up another game and he paused, thinking, before he nodded. "Water, please."

M'gann came back moments later, nodding politely to members of the League, bringing out two glasses and a bowl of goldfish. She quickly settled in her seat, not aware of the strange looks they were receiving.

"So, who taught you how to play this game, uncle? Did you call it chess?" M'gann asked as her mentor and sometimes father-like figure made the first move, bringing a pawn two squares out.

"Batman did," J'onn said warmly, trying the goldfish hesitantly.

"He did?" M'gann sounded surprised. Then, "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not surprised. He and Robin seem like they would enjoy this game. I would imagine that Wally or Superboy would find it tedious and boring. I quite enjoy it. Oh, and they're very good." She popped two goldfish in her mouth.

"The first week I was here, I was telling him about strategy games we have back home-"

"Did you mention the one that I made up?"

He smiled. "And Batman told me that Panchigonoya sounded a lot like chess. Turns out, it's almost exactly the same."

They played for another two hours, two Martians in the corner of the living room in an unusually busy Mount Justice. Sometimes their thoughts quietly traded stories and memories. Other times, they were boisterous, laughing and gaily regaling each other, and all those in earshot, with their adventures when they were separated. Their eyes seldom met each other, almost never looking up from the marble chessboard. M'gann got up occasionally to get them more drinks and food. After goldfish, they moved onto deviled eggs, fruit, and chocolate.

They were like a moment frozen in time, surrounded by chaos. The hustle and the bustle of the mountain faded away as the world to them fell away and they were only left with good times and a challenging opponent.

"It's been so long since we've done this," M'gann said sadly. "We're both so busy now a days."

"Did you bring Panchigonya with you?"

M'gann paused, her hand on one of her knights, eyes rolled skywards in thought. "Now that I think about it, there might be a game in my bio-ship. I can check after this."

"Good."

It was at this time Robin came in the living room from the kitchen, carrying a plate full of silverware. Wally was behind him and apparently they had been drafted into service duty for the dinner for the League. They were promised food afterwards though, so they didn't feel so bad.

"Holy crap."

Robin pulled up sharply and Wally, holding a pan between two hotmittened hands, yelped. "What the hell man?"

"Watch," Robin softly ordered.

Martian Manhunter pushed away from the chess table, sighing in defeat and leaning back into this cushioned chair. "Very well, M'gann. You've always been better than me at this."

M'gann laughed quietly. "Even though you're one of the best Panchigonoya players in Martian history?"

"Panchigonya and chess. I've only been beaten three times since I've been here and I play fairly often. You've beaten me," J'onn looked down at the board and M'gann blushed, "seven times by my count."

M'gann smiled. "Checkmate."

"What am I looking at?" Wally said.

Robin nodded in J'onn's direction, noticing M'gann was gone. "Batman's the only one who's ever beaten him and he's like a freakin' master at chess. And she's beaten her uncle seven times? That's insane! She must be really good at strategy."

"That's what I've been told," M'gann's voice floated over to them. She waved her hand and the chessboard moved itself out of the way. She set a small, wooden board carved with intricate runes down in place. "I've been told that I'm a prodigy, or that's what your Earthy terminology is. I say it's just because I grew up watching uncle play and handedly beat my father."

Robin and Wally nodded and slowly walked away as J'onn leaned forward, eyes gleaming.

"This is the old board that I gave you that first time you beat me."

M'gann nodded. "I've always kept it on my bio-ship, just in case. I'm glad I did. Do you want the first move?"

"You can take it," J'onn said, drinking deeply. "I need all the help I can get."

M'gann shrugged. "Suit yourself, uncle, you still won't win." They would continue to receive odd looks throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, both because of their secluded nature and strange game. But they continued to ignore it, too caught up in the simple fact that for one moment they were together again and playing something dearly missed from home. It was a pause in their busy lives and they would enjoy it while it lasted, even if they had to miss a night of sleep for it to happen.

* * *

_love, _

_Azaria.  
_


End file.
